Nina Ash
Nina Ash was a young woman who was transformed into a werewolf and, for a time, Angel's girlfriend. She was portrayed by Jenny Mollen. |- | |} Biography Edit Becoming a werewolf Edit Nina Ash was a young art major living at home with her older sister and niece who was bitten by a MacManus, a werewolf, during a night run. She herself eventually became a werewolf, earning the attention of the vampire and Wolfram & Hart CEO Angel. Angel saved Nina from Jacob Crane, a restaurateur bent on serving her alive as a rare delicacy for a select clientele.1 Angel's girlfriend Edit After becoming a werewolf, she voluntarily came to Wolfram and Hart every month during the full moon in order to be caged, a similar arrangement that Oz had in the Sunnydale High library. Angel eventually realized, with the help of Wesley, that it was time to pick up the pieces of his turgid love life and ask Nina out for coffee. This was hindered by the fact Angel has morphed into a puppet, but regardless, he overcame his fear of dating.2 Nina was referenced as being Angel's girlfriend often (usually by Wesley) and the pair had eventually had sex, prompting her to joke about whether or not Angel was perfectly happy, references the curse which held his soul in place. She tried to get closer to Angel, who, worried about the impending apocalypse at the hands of the Senior Partners, attempted to send Nina, her sister, and her niece away.3 Angel: After the Fall Edit Nina after L.A. is sent to hell.Added by Paul730Nina didn't take that trip, and was still in Los Angeles when it was sent to hell by the Senior Partners. Nina provided humans and good demons sanctuary with the help of Connor and Gwen Raiden. In the hellish Los Angeles, the sun and the moon were out at the same time; while the sun kept Nina from transforming, the moonlight made her more primal in her attitude and actions. Unlike the rest of the group, her fate after returning from Hell has yet to be established. Lost Episodes Nina first appears in the lost episode of Angel's: Rememberence and then appears finally and climatically in Buffy's: Unjust. Rememberence deals with a time reversal travelling demon named Memorial, who comes to the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart to gain a powerful clean up spell for them to aid in his escape from this world. Angel denies him and Memorial in fury conjures a time loop of this world which oversees the Smile Time puppet demons still alive in their plan to suck all the little children's lives away, and Nina instead of Angel travel to the KTCE Television studio and stumble upon the nest egg. However instead of becoming a puppet like Angel was intentionally to be Nina is chased by the Smile Time demons and killed by the puppet controlled Rampkin. Angel finds her body dumped on his office desk with the note: "She didn't smile" tied around her neck of which had been snapped to kill her. Angel in fury viciously kills all the demons and Rampkin even though he has been released of the demons hold over him. Fred and Wesley find these series of events not to be the natural order and soon summon Memorial back to this world for a deal. Harmony however feeds upon him and shoots dangerous energy out which upon grasping control reverts the time loops. The remaining energy is released upon Spike feeding off her in phantom state which then just obliterates the power of perception. Nina is then sent back to the normal world. Nina then re-appears in the Lost Episode of Buffy's: Unjust as a new slayer. The power odf the sycthe however was delayed in immediatley granting her slayer power upon sensing the wereworld state within. However Willow, Dawn, Xander, Buffy, Satsu, Melaka Fray, Renee and Kennedy are present for her receiving of the power. She then goes on to aid Angel further in his battles in L.A leaving Buffy and the other's to deal with a blood infused tomagenesis demon. The demon of which has been made this time from a Willow spell is a horrible hulk like monster transfused on the blood of the slayer, and soon begisn targeting the slayers positioned at the slayer base in Scotland. Buffy returns home to late to find many of the slayers dead from the demon and newly activated one dead upon catching a neighbouring flight to Scotland to meet up, which the demon had so coincendentally boarded. Buffy and the other's grief is cut short when the demon now becomes attracted to Faith and Buffy but is killed by Dawn. Willow then contacts Nina to inform her of whats happened, the phone call distraction as Los Angeles central station paves way for her murder at the hands of newly activiated rogue slayer Justine. Angel then like in the Memorial Los Angeles version world releases his great fury over Nina's death on her murderer by ripping out Justine's heart and devouring it representing the affectionate pendant Nina had recently given Angel. Powers and Abilities Edit Like most werewolves Nina transforms into a wolf like appearance during the full moon cycle. Unlike other werewolves (such as Oz and Veruca) Nina is not a typical werewolf. She is a rare breed known as Lycanthropus exterus. This breed, not known to have been found in North America (although since werewolves spend most of their time as humans, conventional travel is hardly an impenetrable barrier), is distinguished by the fact that such werewolves, when killed, immediately revert to human form, whereas most werewolves remain in bestial form after death, enabling them to be skinned for their fur. Nina appears to have no memories, not even vague ones, of what happens to her when she is in her werewolf form. Nina is also an art major, suggesting she either knows a lot about art or she is an artist. After she, as a werewolf, killed someone who was participating in an attempt to kill her, she felt guilty even though her human mind played no role in the action, indicating she has a very strong sense of morality and responsibility. The night she was infected, Nina incurred a few large claw and bite wounds. Although untreated, the wounds had stopped bleeding and seemed to be healing well by the next day, suggesting enhanced healing as another possible power. Appearences Edit ''Angel'' Season 5 Edit *''Unleashed'' *''Smile Time'' *''Power Play'' ''Angel: After the Fall'' Edit *''Angel: After the Fall'' ''Angel: Lost Episode'' *''Rememberence'' ''Buffy: Lost Episode'' *''Unjust'' Behind the scenes Edit Nina and Angel's relationship proves that Angel can have positive sex (unlike his "perfect despair" moment with Darla) and not break the rules of the Ritual of Restoration. References Edit #↑ "Unleashed" #↑ "Smile Time" #↑ "Power Play" Category:Characters Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Originals Category:Female Characters Category:Demons